


Drabble #13 -  "I think I’ll have to teach you a lesson.”

by arinwrites



Series: Destiel Drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>darklordllama asked:</p><p>aight fam you should do one where dean gets frustrated with cas and he'S LIKE "you know what" AND SLAMS HIM AGAINST THE WALL AND SAYS "i'm gonna teach you a lesson" you should also add some daddy kink if you're ok with that ;^)</p><p>(aight fam you’re my friend but I’m not writing any daddy kink trash for you. Also do you even know me, I don’t even think that I posses the ability to write dom!Dean. I’m only disobeying you because you’re my friend. Canon!Verse…not season 11 though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #13 -  "I think I’ll have to teach you a lesson.”

Cas was going to fucking lose it. Dean was complaining about useless things, not even bothering to listen to Cas’ opinion as he droned on about bars and hooking up with _girls_ and trying to pick up _chicks_ and not getting _laid_ enough anymore. For once, Cas was done listening to Dean’s sexcapades. It made him infuriatingly jealous to even think about Dean choosing a women over him. What could they do that he couldn’t? They didn’t have a bond with Dean, Cas did. Cas was pissed because Dean was _his_ , not for some skank at a bar to screw.

Seemingly out of no where Cas was walking towards Dean, pushing him against the nearest wall of the bunker with more force than necessary. “Why do you need all these women, Dean? They do nothing for you- compared to what I could do to you.“ Cas’ words were a blow to the face, leaving Dean wide-eyed and stuttering. Cas wanting to be with him? Cas being jealous of women? This was new to Dean and all thrown at him at once considering how long Cas had kept it bottled up.

“C-Cas, why’re you-” Dean was quickly interrupted by Cas’ hand covering his mouth, silencing his thought abruptly. “Why don’t you ask _me_ , Dean? I know that you want me, I can tell. I can feel your longing, I’ve seen your dreams, but you never act upon them.“ When Cas had finished talking he moved his hand, allowing Dean to speak again. 

Dean was breathing heavy, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Cas knew exactly how to make him talk, knew exactly what he wanted. He just wanted to hear Dean say it. “I didn’t think that you felt the same, Cas. Thought you didn’t have feelings like that because you’re an angel. I’m sorry I-” Cas cut Dean off again, but this time just with his words. “I definitely do, Dean. You’ve wasted so much time thinking that I didn’t. I think I’ll have to teach you a lesson.” Cas smiled, a truly devilish grin.

Dean nodded, genuinely intimidated by Cas and enjoying it a little too much. He’d wanted this for so long, needed Cas to give him what all those women couldn’t. He wanted Cas in complete control, breaking him apart piece by piece in a way that only Cas could. Dean slipped into truly submissive nature, giving himself over to Cas. He grinned as he felt angelic grace pinning him against the wall harshly, perfectly. “You’re right, I’ve been a bad boy. You’d better _punish me_.”


End file.
